


Fallen in Love

by LarrysdreamerS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysdreamerS/pseuds/LarrysdreamerS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perchè si,Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson,migliori amici dall'età della pietra,si baciavano in continuazione. Era il loro passatempo preferito. Qualunque cosa stessero facendo,loro prima o poi dovevano baciarsi."<br/> Larry rossa,AU.<br/> Hope u like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen in Love

Louis Tomlinson era perso per gli occhi di Harry Styles. Quelle pozze verdi ed estremamente profonde dentro le quali amava perdersi ogni volta..le scrutava,cercando di farne trapelare ogni singolo segreto,tentando di individuarne tutte le sfumature di colore,ammaliato da quella scintilla che li caratterizzava e li faceva ancora più luminosi,se possibile. Per questo Louis Tomlinson amava rimanere ore ed ore a fissare quei soli incessantemente brillanti e meravigliosi,ripetendo a se stesso che gli occhi del suo migliore amico fossero in assoluto i più belli che lui avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Amava stare steso sul divano di casa sua,o del riccio,con il suo bellissimo migliore amico tra le braccia,stringerlo forte,sporgersi di volta in volta verso il suo orecchio,sussurrandogli quanto fosse importante e quanto fosse bello,gustandosi le guance rosse dell'altro ed il solletico che gli regalavano quei ricci incantevoli. Non poteva esserci sensazione migliore del corpo del riccio sul suo,delle sue mani ad accarezzargli il viso,il petto,dolci,delicate,calde. Non poteva chiedere di meglio delle gambe del piccolo intrecciate alle sue,del naso sul suo collo,del respiro bollente che gli accarezzava la pelle,delle sue labbre premute appena nell'incavo del collo,a lasciargli piccoli baci,sfioramenti,che infuocavano la pelle del castano. Ed era una liberazione per Louis poter scendere con le mani fino al fondoschiena perfetto del suo riccio,fin quando questo,con quel sorriso smagliante,dolce e perverso allo stesso tempo,raggiungeva il suo viso,sfregava il naso con quello del castano ed avvicinava le labbra alle sue,in un lieve,lievissimo bacio a stampo,che sapeva far battere il cuore al castano come nessun altro. Era questo che provava Louis Tomlinson,follemente innamorato del suo migliore amico,e incapace di trattenersi dall'infilargli la lingua in bocca ogni volta che ne aveva la possibilità.

Perchè si,Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson,migliori amici dall'età della pietra,si baciavano in continuazione. Era il loro passatempo preferito. Qualunque cosa stessero facendo,loro prima o poi dovevano baciarsi. E non era un bacio casto e leggero. Rimanevano incollati per ore,ad occhi chiusi,abbracciandosi,facendo scivolare le mani sul fondoschiena del proprio migliore amico,circondando con una gamba il bacino dell'altro,per facilitare quel minimo di piacere derivato dallo scontro dei loro bacini. E non c'era mai imbarazzo,timidezza o chissà cos'altro. Per loro era un'abitudine. Arrivavano ad ansimarsi nella bocca quasi sempre,e a volte,rare a dire il vero,uno dei due finiva prima o poi per venire nei propri pantaloni,a causa dei continui sfioramenti. La prima volta che andarono oltre fu quando Harry,preda del desiderio, aveva avvicinato la sua bocca all'erezione del castano,inglobandola per intero,mentre Louis si aggrappava ai suoi capelli,scosso dal piacere,fin quando,dopo un estenuante lavoro di lingua,non era venuto tra le labbra del riccio,che non aveva perso occasione per ingoiare quasi tutto il suo sapore,e dividere il restante con la lingua del castano,facendogli sentire quanto fosse effettivamente buono.

Dormivano sempre insieme,ogni singola notte,a casa di chi capitava,dal momento che abitavano entrambi soli. Louis amava osservare Harry sfilarsi i vestiti,lentamente,senza malizia. Vedeva i suoi muscoli contrarsi mentre sollevava la maglietta,non poteva fare a meno di seguire le sue mani mentre andavano a slacciarsi la cintura,osservando la leggera peluria che finiva dentro i suoi slip. Non resisteva alla vista degli addominali del piccolo che scoppiavano,mentre questo si abbassava per sfilare i jeans. E a quel punto non ce la faceva più. Si alzava dal letto,lo stringeva da dietro. Gli baciava il collo,le spalle,le scapole.Lo sbatteva contro il muro ed iniziava a baciarlo fino a non fargli rimanere più fiato,gli invadeva la bocca con la sua lingua,roteandola,intrecciandola a quella del suo migliore amico,esplorando per l'ennesima volta ogni angolo di quella bocca rossissima e profonda.

Harry lo spingeva sul letto,riprendeva a baciarlo,faceva scontrare violentemente le loro erezioni e gli mordeva il labbro con forza,e poi "Calmati,Lou. Piano." Gli sussurrava. Allora Louis calmava il respiro,gli accarezzava la schiena e,cercando l'approvazione del riccio -come se ce ne fosse bisogno-,ricominciava a baciarlo lentamente,ad accarezzarlo. "Scusa",gli sussurrava. Harry gli sorrideva sulle labbra. "Tranquillo. E' tutto bellissimo,Boo",gli diceva all'orecchio. Ed era in quel momento che sentiva di amarlo da morire,era lì,abbracciato al suo migliore amico,che sentiva il cuore esplodergli tanto era quell'amore impossibile da contenere. E allora Louis lo circondava con le sue braccia,godendosi il contatto con quella schiena ampia,calda,liscia e ruvida allo stesso tempo. Gli baciava il collo,glielo mordeva piano,scendeva sulle clavicole,i due capezzoli e poi si soffermava al centro del petto,dove poggiava le labbra con intensità e dolcezza,per poi annusarlo e poggiarci la guancia sopra,ascoltando con l'orecchio i battiti del suo cuore. Harry si addormentava,spesso, rilassato dal tocco leggero del suo migliore amico. Si girava di spalle,mentre Louis lo abbracciava da dietro,cullandolo. Louis sentiva Harry muoversi tra le sue braccia,e rabbrividiva quando il suo bacino veniva accidentalmente a contatto con il fondoschiena del riccio,provocandogli una bastardissima erezione che pulsava dolorosamente. E Louis non poteva fare a meno che alleviarla strofinandola sul fondoschiena sodo del suo migliore amico,muovendo i fianchi,cercando un maggiore contatto. Avrebbe svegliato Harry,ne era consapevole,ma provava troppo piacere per fermarsi. Iniziava ad ansimare,stringendo il cuscino tra i denti e serrando gli occhi,mentre la sua erezione si muoveva nella fessura tra le natiche del ragazzo attraverso i "vestiti",sempre più velocemente. Lasciava scivolare una mano lungo lo stomaco del riccio,portandola fin sopra il membro non ancora eretto del minore. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo,e quel contatto lo mandò fuori di testa,allargò la mano e strinse leggermente ,per avere di più,ansimando. E allora Harry apriva gli occhi,sentiva i suoi gemiti,avvertiva il membro duro dell'amico contro di se,sorrideva,eccitandosi a sua volta. 

"Lou" ripeteva,spingendo il bacino all'indietro. Louis tratteneva un urlo,portava la propria mano sull'erezione tentando di alleviarla,quando il contatto con il fondoschiena di Harry veniva a mancare,mentre questo tentava di girarsi verso di lui. Poi saliva a cavalcioni sopra di lui,gli bloccava i polsi sul cuscino,ai lati della testa,iniziando a muovere il proprio bacino contro quello di Louis ,lasciando che le erezioni si scontrassero ritmicamente. Louis osservava la notevole protuberanza negli slip bianchi di Harry,quelli che metteva raramente,ma che lo facevano andare fuori di testa. Lasciavano intravedere la pelle oltre il tessuto leggero ed il colore chiaro,e Louis poteva bearsi della visione del membro eccitato dell'altro contenuto malamente da quegli slip troppo morbidi. Ansimava come non mai,roteando gli occhi all'indietro,abbandonando la testa sul cuscino,del tutto travolto dal piacere immenso che il ricciolino riusciva a fargli provare,sotto gli occhi liquidi e meravigliosi del suo migliore amico che lo osservavano con amore.

"Haz ti-ti prego",diceva,in preda agli ansimi. Allora Harry si abbassava,lo baciava,la lingua in gola,mentra lasciava andare il polso sinistro,permettendo alla sua mano di farsi spazio lungo il suo corpo,scendendo sul collo,sul petto,sullo stomaco. Accarezzava l'eccitazione al limite del castano ,non distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi. Poi si abbassava con il viso all'altezza del suo membro,lo sfiorava con il naso,assaporandone l'odore con cui impazziva ogni volta. Lo baciava attraverso il tessuto nero,strofinandoci poi la guancia,amandolo,annusando ancora. Amava sentire il calore che emanava,impazziva per il tessuto ormai umidiccio sulla pelle del suo viso. Passava la lingua sulla lunghezza ancora coperta,afferrava i boxer con i denti,trascinandoli verso il basso, li faceva scivolare giù dalle sue gambe,annusandoli ancora una volta,guardandolo intensamente negli occhi prima di gettarli sul pavimento. Tornava poi alla sua erezione,posava un bacio leggero sulla punta umida,premendo con la lingua sulla fessura all'estremità del membro,raccogliendo il liquido preseminale uscito. Roteava la lingua su tutta la punta,per poi prenderlo del tutto in bocca,facendolo arrivare fino in gola. Sentiva Louis ansimare pesantemente,mentre ancora una volta affondava le sue dita tra i ricci che tanto amava. Harry iniziava a pompare,prima lentamente,aumentando di velocità,sentendo Louis raggiungere il limite mano a mano che continuava,pregustandosi già il liquido che gli avrebbe invaso la bocca.

Ma ci fu una volta,arrivati a quel punto,in cui Louis,recuperando le forze "Haz",disse, "Haz,aspetta". Harry si fermò,non capendo cosa stesse accadendo. Non voleva più continuare?

Lo osservò,bellissimo sotto di lui. Gli occhi azzurrissimi,le guance arrossate,le labbra gonfie per i suoi stessi morsi. E Harry sentì il bisogno di baciarlo. Si lasciò andare su di lui,gli prese il viso tra le mani,gli catturò le labbra in un bacio non sporco,ma passionale,intenso. Lingue che si intrecciavano,fiati che si mischiavano,l'amore che dentro i loro cuori scoppiava muto. Erano un tutt'uno,ed Harry lo avvertì chiaramente,ne fu certo. Oramai viveva di Louis,la sua anima era sua,gli apparteneva. Ed il bacio si fece più travolgente,le loro labbra si cercavano come mai avevano fatto,i loro cuori che battevano a velocità disumane,all'unisono. "Voglio che tu sia mio,Louis. Voglio imparare ad amarti,ma sul serio. Voglio sognarti ed essere il tuo sogno,voglio cullarti,voglio abbracciarti,voglio essere la tua ragione di vita. Voglio smettere di trattenermi,voglio poter dire di appartenerti al cento per cento,voglio sentirti dire ti amo,e voglio dirtelo a mia volta. Perchè ti amo Loueh,e lo sai. L'hai sempre saputo,e non ha più senso nasconderlo. Dì che mi ami anche tu,fallo per me. Amami,prendimi,stringimi,sarò tuo,quando vorrai,quanto vorrai,fin quando vorrai. Sei la mia vita Loueh,tutta la mia fottutissima vita".

E Louis sentì il cuore esplodergli dentro il petto,farsi in mille pezzi,per poi ricomporsi,ancora più grande ed ancora più rosso di prima. Non avrebbe mai trovato le parole giuste in un momento del genere,la testa non gliene dava la possibilità. Una sola parola tormentava il suo cervello. Un HARRY rosso,enorme,pieno,che gli annebbiava la mente e gli riempiva l'anima. 

"

Ti amo Haz,ti amo da morire,da sempre,e sono tuo. Fa l'amore con me,fammi tuo,completamente. Ti amo,Dio,se ti amo"

E si,fecero l'amore,quell'amore che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di esternarsi,quell'amore che c'era sempre stato e di cui entrambi erano sempre stati a conoscenza ora era libero di uscire e portare a termine il suo compito.

Louis si ritrovò con il petto contro il materasso,Harry che,dopo averlo baciato ancora una volta,si sdraiò su di lui,poggiando le labbra sui suoi capelli. Lo preparò con due dita,lentamente,mentre si beava dei gemiti del castano. Gli baciò il collo,ne morse la pelle sottile,prendendo a succhiarla,marchiarla,farla sua. Scese con le labbra lungo le spalle,gli lasciò una lunga serie di baci nel mezzo delle scapole lisce e perfette. Fece uscire le dita da dentro di lui,gli strinse le natiche sode e tonde,si sistemò meglio sopra di lui e,con un gesto deciso,entrò in lui. Si allungò ancora una volta sopra di lui,fece anderire il petto alla sua schiena mentre prendeva a spingere sempre più velocemente. Una serie di Ti amo abbandonarono le sue labbra per raggiungere soavi le orecchie del maggiore,che li colse uno ad uno,appiccicandoli al suo cuore per sempre.

E vennero,insieme,dopo minuti e minuti di amore intenso.

Louis si accoccolò tra le braccia di Harry,che lo strinse forte,prima di sentire l'inevitabile impulso di baciarlo,ancora e ancora,come era sempre stato abituato a fare. Si baciarono per minuti interi,incapaci di smettere,come se fosse ossigeno,come se fosse vita.

"Sei tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato,Harry. Non sai quanto ti ho aspettato" 

disse il maggiore,mentre qualche lacrima gli bagnava il viso.

"Sono sempre stato tuo,amore."

"E' bello sentirti dire quella parola"

"Amore?"

"M-mh. Rende tutto più reale."

Harry sorrise,commosso e invaso da quell'amore che non gli faceva capire più niente. Si sentiva pieno,completo,stratosferico mentre teneva tra le braccia l'amore della sua vita.

"Sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu" 

disse accarezzandogli il volto. "Ho sempre avuto una gran paura di perderti,per un motivo o per un altro." Lo baciò,ancora. "Ma semplicemente,non posso perderti, sarebbe come perdere me stesso,come annullarmi. Sei il mio destino,la mia metà,e ti amo così tanto che anche solo starti lontano un giorno mi fa star male. E sono terribilmente geloso. Non puoi neanche capire quanto io abbia odiato tutti quelli che ci provavano con te. Ci conosciamo da sempre Louis,e ci siamo sempre amati. Se non siamo destinati noi a stare insieme,chi lo è?"

Louis lo ascoltò,in silenzio,sorridendo. Catturò le sue labbra per l'ennesima volta. "Mi rendi felice. Sei la mia protezione,il mio faro. Hai idea di quanto io ti ami,Harry?" Louis portò la mano del riccio sul suo petto. "Senti come batte Haz,senti. A volte ho paura che salti fuori dal petto tanta è la velocità" 

"Sarai mio per sempre,vero?" 

Disse Harry puntando i suoi occhi in quelli di Louis,serissimo.

"Sempre,tutta la vita. E anche dopo,se ci sarà un dopo"

"Ci sarà,lo so. Il nostro amore è troppo grande per essere fermato da una cosa 

infima come la morte." Louis ridacchiò,scuotendo la testa,lasciando che le loro labbra si incontrassero ancora. 

"Ti amo amore mio" 

"Lo so,ti amo anche io."

**

Il giorno dopo il sole splendeva,le loro mani erano intrecciate,i loro sorrisi erano visibili da chilometri. Si baciavano mentre camminavano,si baciavano mentre mangiavano,si baciavano e non avevano neppure bisogno di respirare,se le loro labbra erano incollate. Si erano fatti cacciare da un negozio,per essersi messi a pomiciare appoggiati alla vetrina,avevano dovuto subirsi i clacson impazziti per essersi fermati troppo a lungo a baciarsi davanti ad un semaforo rosso. Non riuscivano a farne a meno,era un bisogno irrinunciabile. 

Per tutto il giorno Louis aveva vagato per la città gridando a squarciagola quanto amasse il suo ragazzo ,e questo non riusciva a non scoppiare a ridere ogni volta,tappandogli la bocca con la mano,per poi baciarlo,di nuovo. 

E ora,a distanza di anni,nulla era cambiato. 

Erano innamorati,forse più di prima,erano felici,come mai lo erano stati,ed erano ancora drogati di quei loro splendidi baci.

Però,adesso,erano sposati. Erano riusciti a scambiarsi quella benedettissima fede davanti alle loro famiglie e ai loro amici e ora,quando camminavano per le strade della loro città,la mano sinistra di uno e la destra dell'altro erano allacciate,le dita intrecciate tra loro, mentre nell'altra mano stringevano quella dei loro due amati bambini. La femmina,con gli occhi ed i ricci di Harry,guardava incantata Louis,ora più grande,più bello se possibile e sempre più innamorato di quel riccio dagli occhi profondi. Il maschietto,un piccolo Louis con gli occhi azzurri ed i capelli castano ramati,stringeva tra le manine l'indice del suo eroe,Harry,persosi in quel momento negli occhi di suo marito.

C'è chi dice che la perfezione non esista. Io dico che basta guardare l'amore nei loro occhi per capire che questa è una grandissima,enorme cazzata.


End file.
